


pizza night

by lek_hak



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lek_hak/pseuds/lek_hak
Summary: Sakura should have known how sensitive Sasuke would get with pizza.





	pizza night

“What _is_ this?”

Sakura peeked out around the sofa to see Sasuke with his face screwed up, holding a large slice of pizza.

“That’s pineapple pizza, Sasuke.”

His face changed, but only for his eyes to get squinty and his mouth to set in a disapproving line.

Sakura inwardly sighed because that meant that her boyfriend was going to be stubborn, but also because he was the only person who could make a disapproving expression hot.

“ _Pineapple_ doesn’t go on pizza.”

“Ok.”

“The only fruit that should go on pizza is _tomatoes_.”

“Uh-huh.”

“This...this is _blasphemy_.”

“...um.”

“This is disrespect against tomatoes.”

“You don’t have to eat any of it if you don’t want to, Sasuke. Ino and I had some the other day for the first time and I really liked it so I ordered it for myself.”

Sasuke froze and stared at her where she was sitting on the couch with her bare feet crisscrossed and a slice of pineapple pizza in her plate. Then he glanced at the, apparently offensive, slice that he was holding, slowly set it back into the box, grabbed his plate, and made his way back to the couch.

Sakura could only try to hide her smile when he muttered a quick apology and said, “I’ll try some another time.”

Thank god her boyfriend was totally whipped.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe
> 
> commissions open, contact me on twitter at lek_hak to find out more


End file.
